Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer I
by Salika Rose
Summary: Y Gon ríe, ríe sabor miel. "Sí, sí, ¡seríamos bellísimas!" Y Killua ríe con él. "Tonto, yo sería la más linda." Y la situación es demasiado hilarante, el ambiente huele a fresas y vainilla y todo por la risa de Killua.


**Volví a ver el anime. Y sí, me volví a enamorar de su historia y personajes. Y también me enamoré de nuevo de la relación de Gon y Killua.**

**Todos merecemos la dulzura de ellos dos.**

**Hunter x Hunter es propiedad de Togashi Yoshihiro.**

* * *

**"_Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer I"_**

* * *

Gon cierra los ojos y se concentra.

Killua lo imita.

Ambos retienen la respiración.

Abren los ojos al mismo tiempo y respiran de forma calma.

Sus miradas fijas en el contrario. Azul contra avellana. Zafiro contra diamante.

El primero que sonría debe complacer el deseo del contrario.

Gon mantiene el semblante serio, sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Killua está frente a él, sentado en la misma cama.

Es una batalla psicológica.

Gon intenta con todas sus fuerzas no reír. «La mirada seria de Killua es muy bonita» Piensa el de cabellos puntiagudos.

Killua ruega por no ceder, quiere conseguir un chocorobot-kun de Gon, pero su mirada lo pone nervioso _bien_.

Parpadea el de ojos azules. Sus pestañas albinas regresan a su posición inicial de manera lenta. Gon se muerde el labio inferior «¡Es tan lindo!».

El mayor sostiene la mirada. "¿Sabes, Killua? si fueras chica estaría perdidamente enamorado de ti." Suelta de repente.

Killua se sorprende y se siente nervioso, le sudan las manos frío y se le quiere formar la sonrisa; pero, recuerda que es una batalla. Se reprime. "Ah, ¿sí?, pues si fuera chica no te haría caso, tonto."

Gon se sorprende, se indigna y hace un mohín. "Qué grosero." Le responde.

Killua de nueva cuenta quiere reír, pero por segunda vez se reprime. "Gon" Llama la atención del chico ojos avellana.

"¿Sí?" Responde en un tono curioso, el tono curioso [pseudo meloso] habitual usado con Killua.

"Si fueras chica, yo también me habría enamorado como un demente de ti". Obviamente cierto, ya le gustaba de forma demencial el de tez morena.

Esta vez Gon quiere sonreír, sin embargo no piensa ceder.

"Bueno, Killua-kun, si yo fuera chica te aceptaría de inmediato. ¡Eres muy lindo!" Y sus comisuras se elevan levemente. Killua, por suerte no lo nota, pues aparta la mirada de sus orbes miel mientras un tinte borgoña se extiende por su rostro.

"¡N-no digas cosas vergonzosas con tanta facilidad, Gon!" El zafiro carraspea para retomar la compostura.

El pelinegro asiente y_ sonríe_.

Y a Killua (quien se ha dignado a verle de frente a pesar de la vergüenza) se le detiene el mundo por una fracción de segundo al ver aquella curva.

Se le colorea tal cual un cuadro de Klimt; es tan brillante, enceguecedora y ensordecedora su sonrisa que podría morir.

"Oh. Demonios, sonreí." Gon se rasca la cabeza al hallarse descubierto, pero eso no evita que la curvatura se ensanche y las retinas del menor se prendan en fuego.

Killua no puede, está herido y envenenado; su corazón padece taquicardia y sus manos se derriten_ aún más_.

Gon lo mira, profundamente.

El zafiro se siente en peligro. ¡Que alguien lo salve de aquél chico!

El moreno explota en sonrisas. "Supongo que perdí, Killua." «Aunque ya había perdido desde antes» se dice a sí mismo.

Killua asiente y mira en otra dirección, su cabello desprolijo cubriendo su vergüenza. "Era obvio quién ganaría, tonto." Esconde los nervios con su actitud Zoldyck.

Gon frunce el entrecejo y cruza los brazos.

Las sonrisas se detienen para fortuna del albino.

Killua sonríe aliviado y espera unos segundos para que el calor que de pronto siente se disipe [de otra manera la presión en su interior lo matará].

"Entonces, ¿sería una chica linda?" Dice en tono burlón, poniendo ahínco en recomponerse.

Gon parpadea confundido. Lo mira y le burbujea la sonrisa de nueva cuenta. "¡Por supuesto! Ya eres demasiado lindo siendo chico." Freecss asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo.

El albino se sonroja hasta las orejas «¡No digas cosas vergonzosas!» quiere decir, pero no le sale la voz. El de piel morena no tiene decencia. Tose discretamente. "Sí bueno, tú igual serías linda…".

Y Gon ríe, ríe sabor miel.

"Sí, sí, ¡seríamos bellísimas!"

Y Killua ríe con él. "Tonto, yo sería la más linda."

Y la situación es demasiado hilarante, el ambiente huele a fresas y vainilla y todo por la risa de Killua.

"Quiero que siempre ríamos juntos, Killua". Sentencia el pelinegro de pronto.

El ambiente impregnado a miel, fresas y vainilla.

Killua se sonroja por quizá enésima vez en su vida junto al pelinegro [porque sí, su vida se divide en la época antes de Gon y en la época después de Gon. El mayor siendo el punto de inflexión en su vida, la importancia del pelinegro es existencial].

El sonrojo disminuye, se apodera de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa y sus orbes adquieren un tono melancólico.

"Tonto… si fui yo él que ganó."

"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar desear eso, Killua."

El ambiente es de un rojo intenso [o quizá rosa], a Killua le da vergüenza la franqueza del mayor.

El albino niega levemente y suspira. Lo rojo puede ser para después. Una sonrisa ladina se apodera de sus labios.

"Ah, ya veo" Dice mientras pone sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar al contrario. "Bueno, yo igual quiero eso".

Gon parpadea confundido. Killua se deshace en ademanes y tartamudeos al notar lo que ha dicho (algo de suma franqueza que le produce vergüenza).

El moreno lo procesa.

"Bueno, entonces yo cumpliré tu deseo, siempre-" dice alargando la 'e' "estaremos juntos, Killua".

Y de nuevo aparece Klimt y el dorado. Killua no puede sobrellevar sus emociones. Carraspea intentado calmarse. Toma aire, una, dos, tres veces. El rojo no desaparece y promete quedarse por un buen rato. "E-está bien si eso quieres."

Una risilla cantarina escapa de los labios de Freecss. "Entonces así será" dice mientras se levanta de la cama.

Killua sonríe y asiente levemente sin perder los nervios expresados en sudor de manos. "Sin embargo, me debes un chocorobt-kun, Gon"

"¿Ehhh?" dice el pelinegro.

Killua ríe amapolas ya más tranquilo. En serio le agrada el chico. "Es un plus, me lo gané."

«Por mirarte y no morir [de amor] en el intento» quiere agregar.

El mayor suspira. "Si no tengo otra opción..."

Gon es plenamente consciente de la inherente confesión sucedida hace unos instantes. Ruega internamente que Killua entienda la indirecta-directa.

La indirecta queda flotando y a Killua se le forman sentimientos difusos respecto a Gon.

El rojo promete volver en la pubertad de ambos.

* * *

**Notas:**

**"_Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer I__"_ es quizá la obra más conocida de Klimt, puso mucho empeño en ella, no tiene mucha relación pero me gustó como quedaba. **


End file.
